


Stable Duty

by tacnes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, no beta we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacnes/pseuds/tacnes
Summary: Felix and Sylvain get assigned stable duty and they make the most of it.They get interrupted, but that doesn't stop them.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Stable Duty

Never before had Sylvain regretting being a social butterfly so much.

“You got stuck on stable duty _again_?” The girl was blonde and pretty and shallow, exactly the type of girl Sylvain usually went for. Standing a few feet away from the stables, the girl looked vaguely familiar. Her name was…Lian or Rynn or Rian, Sylvain couldn’t muster any focus long enough to remember.

Sylvain thought it was understandable. It was difficult to think with Felix’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

It didn’t always end up like this. For almost a month now, the professor had assigned Sylvain to stable duty to build his affinity with horses. It was a boring, tedious task, something which drained way too much of Sylvain’s post-class time, so Sylvain had been sure to complain endlessly to Felix about during their nightly make-out sessions.

It was really was some bad timing. They’d gotten together around a month ago (it had been messy), but by now, Sylvain had gotten used to clinging to Felix at most hours of the day. It wasn’t that the others he was paired with were horrible company or anything—he just _really_ missed Felix. Just classes and nights weren’t _nearly_ enough.

Unfortunately, Felix was aiming for swordsmaster, so there really was no point for him to be assigned to the stables at all. Sylvain had already resigned himself to endless evenings with Dimitri or Dedue spent grooming horses and changing hay.

But well. It turned out Felix missed him too. About three weeks into constant stable duty, Felix had managed to convince the Professor to assign him a week’s worth of it.

Kneeling on the stable ground between Sylvain’s legs, Felix had his back against the stable door as he took Sylvain, fucking Sylvain’s cock into his mouth. Sylvain wasn’t _exactly_ sure how they’d got there—once they’d finished the work, it was kind of a mess of lips and teeth and uncomfortable hard-ons—but the last thing he’d expected was Felix dropping to his knees in the empty stable, a intent look glinting in his eye as he reached for the tie of Sylvain’s pants.

The girl showing was a combination of unfortunate timing and bad planning. Sylvain had opened the top part of the stable door for some fresh air earlier and had forgotten to close it. Sylvain wasn’t sure whether to cry or laugh at the current situation—he was turned on beyond his _mind_ and Felix wasn’t _stopping_.

He bit back a groan as Felix took him deeper, his hips twitching against his will. Felix’s mouth was hot and wet, the slick slide of it quickly fogging Sylvain’s brain with lust. Thank god it was evening and the sun was already setting, hiding his red cheeks. Sylvain leaned his forearms on the stable door, aiming for casual. 

“What can I say,” Sylvain said, trying to keep his voice light. “Even the horses love me.” He could feel Felix groan around his cock at his words—Sylvain’s eyes closed involuntarily at that, forearms nearly slipping off the edge of the door. Fuck. He had to resist the urge to look down. At this point, just the sight of Felix's lips stretched around him would be the end.

“You _are_ good with them,” the girl mused, almost flirtatious. She didn’t seem to notice Sylvain’s slip up, looking at the horses to the side who were hanging their heads out the windows. “I’m actually still quite scared of them. Lucky for me, my professor never assigns me to the. It’s not like in planning to focus on cavalry in the future.”

That jogged Sylvain’s memory—Rian, the horse hater! At the very least, that meant she wouldn’t try to get any closer. Sylvain gave the girl a winning smile. Or what he _hoped_ was a winning smile.

“Well anyways, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Sylvain said. He said it a little too bluntly but—he was desperate, okay? The girl waved vaguely.

“Not really,” she said dismissively. “Anyways, did I ever tell you? About why I don't like horses?”

Fuck fuck fuck Rian the horse hater was a talker.

“Uh,” Sylvain managed, and the girl without prompting, launched into an lengthy explanation on her hatred of horses.

Felix was probably laughing. Sylvain could tell from the way Felix shook slightly. Sylvain bucked his hips in retaliation. It was so good, Sylvain couldn't help but do it again. And again. Luckily, at this angle the girl probably couldn’t see Sylvain’s gentle rocking as he matching the rhythm of Felix sliding up and down him. It was torturous, but so good, it was taking every ounce of his self control not to fuck Felix’s throat, regardless of audience. For a few moments he got lost in this, in the slide of Felix’s hot mouth and the slow, torturous rhythm of his rocking hips.

Then, Felix pulled off.

A whimper escaped Sylvain.

“Sylvain? Did you hear me?”

“Uh,” Sylvain blinked, trying to clear the haze that had over taken him. Felix’s hand was still wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly, teasingly, keeping Sylvain on the edge. He swallowed. “Horses, right?” The girl continued to look at him expectantly. Fuck. “That….really sucks.”

To his relief the girl nodded, looking satisfied. Sylvain almost groaned in relief as Felix took him back into his mouth, this time wrapping his wet hand around the base of Sylvain’s cock, stroking what he couldn’t reach with his mouth.

“Want to eat lunch together?” the girl asked. “It can be a date!”

“Ah—can’t,” Sylvain gritted out. Felix was slowing to an almost unbearable pace, using his tongue to play with the slit of his cock. “Gotta finish this.”

The girl glanced around. “Aren’t you supposed to be working with a partner?”

“They left—ah fuck,” Sylvain immediately regretted his words as Felix tightened the suction almost punishingly, Sylvain’s hands scrambling to hold the edge of the stable door to keep his knees from buckling. “I mean, I—I owed him a favor. So I told him to leave first.”

“That doesn't seem fair! I totally understand, with bad partners though. Just the other day, actually…”

Sylvain risked a glance down and nearly regret it almost instantly. Felix was looking up at him, eyes watery but amused as he continued to move up and down Sylvain’s length. He was palming his own straining cock through his pants. As soon as Sylvain made eye contact, Felix rolled his hips into his hand, closing his eyes in bliss.

Sylvain nearly came on the spot.

“Oh _fuck—”_ Sylvain choked, this time loud enough for the girl to hear. The girl stopped talking.

“Are you okay?”

“Y—yeah!” Sylvain could barely focus on the conversation, his mind swimming. “I—yeah, I just remembered I forgot to--to—” his mind drifted as Felix palmed at his ass, squeezing hard before pulling Sylvain forward and deeper down his throat. Sylvain felt the tip of his cock touch the back of Felix's throat and yeah, fuck this. “I forgot to uh, do one of the horse things so—shit—” Sylvain almost sobbed, nails digging into his arm as Felix began to do something fucking sinful with his throat. When did he learn _that?!_ “Gottagobye—”

He slammed the window closed. He barely managed too wait the several way-too-long seconds it took for the girl’s footsteps to retreat before he sobbed, fucking his hips into Felix like he’d wanted too.

“Fuck Felix—” Sylvain groaned, wrapping his fingers in Felix's loose hair and tugging. Felix moaned, the vibrations sending Sylvain so close to the edge. Felix had undone the ties to his own pants by now and was writhing into his own hands desperately, like it wasn't enough. “Yes, yes, you’re so good sweetheart, goddess yes, fuck—” Sylvain was barely aware of the sounds coming out of his mouth, his mouth letting out an endless stream of profanities between moans.

Felix seemed close too, his eyes practically rolling back into his head as Sylvain fucked his mouth, his hand moving faster on his own dripping cock. Sylvain panted, arching as he felt himself get close to the edge, his balls tightening.

“Felix,” he said, his voice wrecked. He felt Felix's throat working around him, and Sylvain's vision whited out. He thrust one last time, deep as he could and came, spurting down Felix's throat.

He came so hard he it was almost too much, cocking twitching as Felix milked him through it, swallowing everything he gave him. Sylvain was helpless, could do nothing but take it when Felix didn’t stop, moaning with his own orgasm as he came as well.

When Sylvain came back to himself, he realized his hips were still twitching, just uncontrollable rocking movements into Felix’s mouth that he couldn’t seem to stop, his body still chasing the aftershocks of his orgasm. He pulled out of Felix’s mouth with a groan, collapsing in front of an equally spent Felix when his legs couldn’t seem to support him properly.

Felix’s hand was covering in his come and still wrapped around his softening cock. His eyes were dazed slits and his mouth was parted, still panting as he recovered from his orgasm. Sylvain’s dick twitched in interest at the sight, but even he couldn’t get it up _that_ fast. Sylvain reached out to stroke Felix’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe the corner of Felix’s mouth where some of Sylvain’s seed had escaped.

“Are you okay?” Sylvain asked, softy. Felix leaned into Sylvain’s touch, sated and docile post-orgasm.

“Yeah,” Felix said. His voice was scratchy and rough. “It was good.”

“You were so good, Fe.” While a compliment like this would usually make Felix bristle like a startled cat, Felix just closed his eyes. He let Sylvain stroke his face and push back his hair, looking content. “Do you think the girl noticed?”

Felix hummed. “Don’t know,” he said. Then, after a pause. “Don’t care.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Sylvain reached over, pulling Felix into his lap and shifting them so he could lean back against the stable door. Felix went easily, resting his head on Sylvain’s chest and breathing deeply. Sylvain pulled Felix’s hair tie out of his pocket—he was always sure to never lose it during these sessions, not since the first time he had—and tied Felix’s hair back into his usual knot. It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do for now. “Want to get washed up?” Felix nodded into Sylvain’s chest.

“Yeah,” he said, sounding drowsy. Sylvain’s heart almost burst from sheer affection. “In a minute.”

Sylvain nodded, wrapping his arms around Felix. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my first contribution to this fandom to be introspective, but here we are with some pwp instead. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Tac_nes) too!


End file.
